The premise of this application for the Transplant Research Training Program at the University of Wisconsin is that the training of research scientists for careers in academic, industrial, and government affiliated research programs is an important goal in planning for the future healthcare needs of the United States. Furthermore, a number of factors have threatened our ability to attract American M.D. and Ph.D. students into research careers. The academic environment at the University of Wisconsin Organ Transplant Program is conducive to developing a comprehensive broad-based research background for postdoctoral students in the fields of transplant immunology, organ preservation, transplantation for diabetes, and renal physiology and genetics. We therefore propose to implement a structured two-year fellowship training program specifically to train scientists in basic, translational, and clinical transplant research that will enable these individuals to become leaders in the field. This program will accept one M.D. and one Ph.D. annually. Trainees will typically have already completed two or three years of post-doctoral training upon entering the program. Many of the necessary components for such a program have long been in place at this institution. This application seeks to add a formal educational curriculum including coursework and a lecture series specifically designed for this program to be incorporated into the basic laboratory experience of trainees. Trainers in this program are faculty in the UW Division of Organ Transplantation with extramural research funding and an established training history. Funding is requested primarily for the salary support of trainees, as well as tuition for the required integrated coursework. The rich training environment that already exists at the University of Wisconsin is supported by multiple NIH-funded research projects and NIH funding for this program would further enrich the Transplant Research Training Program at this institution.